USUK Nekotalia fun
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Alfred and Arthur's cats do their own thing while they're away. I'm terrible at summaries '


A Scottish Fold sat on the arm of the couch of his owner's home watching outside the large windows as the birds came and went on the bird feeder just outside the windows. He just sat there watching them wishing he could get out and chase them.

He had white fur, a small orange spot over his left eye, and an orange tail. He had pretty green eyes just his owner did and the same eye-brows as him. Of course he didn't notice anything with them, since none of the other cats in the neighborhood said anything.

His peace was disturbed though by another cat he lived with. It was his owner's boyfriend's cat, and he annoyed the hell out the British cat.

He jumped slightly when the other cat crashed into the window, he sighed and looked down from the arm of the couch to see if the other cat was alright.

The other cat had a kind of tannish white fur, and brown fluffy mane, he had wonderful blue eyes just like his owner, and he had marks under his eyes that looked very much like those things that his owner wears near his eyes.

The American cat stood up and wobbled for a moment before he shook his head to get his vision to go straight again. When he saw the Fold staring at him he smiled widely and meowed, "_IGGY!_"

The other cat growled, "_Don't call me that you git, it's England._" Their owners decided to name their cats after where they were from. The cat staring at England with a huge grin on his face was called America.

England decided to try and watch the birds again, even with the other cat near him. America meowed again, "_Come on Iggy, I wanna play! Come play with me!_"

England hissed, "_DON'T CAL ME THAT! And go entertain yourself America. I don't have time for this._" He relaxed back on the arm and tried watching the birds again.

America mewled and started to walk away, till he noticed England's tail swishing back and forth. His eyes got big as he walked back over to England. He started batting at the tail, not really hitting it enough for the other cat to notice just yet.

But seeing that he wasn't going to get the tail with technique he was already using, he knew he needed a different one, so he decided to jump for it. He jumped up to get more of the tail, but what he saw was his paw going far too close to England's private areas.

England jumped high in the air while a loud meow followed and turned around to hiss at the other cat, "_You bloody wanker! You're lucky I don't claw your balls off for that!_" America just laughed and continued to try and play with the irritated cat.

England sat with his head facing the America cat and whacked at his paw whenever it got too close for his liking. They continued this until they heard the door opening, "England, America, we're home!" Called a voice with a British accent, followed by an American one, "And we got you guys a new toy and food!"

The two cats ran to the door to greet their owners. England walked over and started rubbing against his owners leg, and was picked up and held a moment later. "Did you enjoy your time together? Or did Alfie's cat piss you off again?" England hissed over at the other cat in his own owners arms and snuggled his owner again.

"What did you do to Artie's cat now?" Alfred asked his cat, his cat just meowed and rubbed under his owner's chin. Alfred just laughed and walked over to Arthur, "Now go on, I don't know what you did, but you should apologize to him." Alfred then got close to the cats ears, "Iggy is just as sensitive as Artie is."

Arthur smacked him with a smile on his face, "Shut it you git." Alfred just smiled and brought the cats closer to each other so they could meow what needed to be meowed. "_I'm sorry Ig- England...I just wanted to play..._"

England meowed softly and nuzzled America's cheek, "_It's alright you git...just please..don't do it again, or at least warn me next time you want to play with my tail._"

America perked up, "_I can play with your tail again?!_" England got what looked like a blush, "_I-I guess._" America meowed and snuggled close to England again as England tried to hide how happy he was.

Alfred and Arthur smiled down at the cats then looked up at each other, "Well, it looks like they made up pretty well, wouldn't you say?" Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's lips, "I suppose I would have to agree with you there." Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur once more before putting the cats down to go make dinner for all of them.

The cats walked over to the windows and sat next to each other to watch the birds till dinner was ready.


End file.
